Retroviral full-length RNA serves two important roles in viral replication: the template for Gag/Gag-Pol translation and the genome in the virion. Our previous results showed that most HIV-1 particles have two copies of viral RNA genome, indicating that the packaging is tightly regulated. We have performed studies and showed that HIV-1 packaging is not regulated by RNA mass but by recognizing a dimeric RNA. We have now defined the sequences necessary and sufficient for packaging RNA into HIV-1 virion. We are examining whether HIV-1 RNA-packaging specificity can be altered by RNA-binding proteins and use this strategy to study how RNA packaging is regulated. Additionally, we have determined the role of several highly structured RNA elements in HIV-1 replication. We are also examining the translation of the full-length RNA, and delineating the host factors that affect HIV-1 RNA nuclear export and the dynamics of HIV-1 RNA export from the nucleus to the cytoplasm. These experiments seek to gain insights into how HIV-1 RNA serves its functions. __BACKGROUND: The full-length HIV-1 RNA (hereafter referred to as HIV-1 RNA) serves as a template for Gag/Gag-Pol translation and as the virion genome. HIV-1 RNA needs to negotiate through the complex cellular regulation of the host to be exported from the nucleus to the cytoplasm. Once exported, HIV-1 RNA can be translated and/or packaged and needs to strike a balance between these two functions. In this project, we sought to gain a better understanding of how HIV-1 RNA serves its roles. __As an unspliced RNA, HIV-1 RNA needs to bypass the cellular gatekeepers to be exported from the nucleus and reach the cytoplasm. HIV-1 RNA contains an RNA structure, the Rev responsive element (RRE). The viral protein Rev binds to the RRE and interacts with the host protein CRM1 to allow for the export of HIV-1 RNA. Recent studies revealed that the regulation of RNA export may be more complex than previously envisioned and may involve multiple host factors other than CRM1 and RanGTP. We aim to better define the process of HIV-1 RNA export by identifying host factors involved in the nuclear export and by determining the dynamics of the export process. __It has long been proposed that full-length HIV-1 RNA assumes different structures in the cell to be either translated or packaged; however, little is known about cellular HIV-1 RNA structures. We are collaborating with Drs. Kevin Weeks (U. North Carolina) and Robert Gorelick (Leidos), who have probed the HIV-1 RNA structure in virions, to study cellular HIV-1 RNA structures. Portions of the virion HIV-1 RNA are highly structured. Some RNA structures, such as the RRE, have known functions, whereas others do not. We will examine whether five recently identified RNA structures with unknown functions play a role in HIV-1 replication and determine the HIV-1 sequence required for packaging heterologous RNAs into HIV-1 particles. HIV-1 tightly regulates genome packaging to achieve two copies of HIV-1 RNA (one dimer) in most viral particles. To dissect the mechanisms that regulate genome packaging, we tested whether we can replace the function of the NC domain by modifying Gag proteins. These studies are designed to provide insights into the regulation of HIV-1 RNA and to gain a better understanding of viral replication. __We have adapted methods to visualize HIV-1 RNA translation. Using these methods, in combination with biochemical assays, we will define the proportion of full-length RNA being translated, the properties of the translating RNA, and the possible regulation of translation. These studies will shed light on the biogenesis of the HIV-1 structural protein Gag and the viral enzyme Pol. __ACCOMPLISHMENTS: Our previous results showed that HIV-1 RNA packaging is tightly regulated. Furthermore, we found that HIV-1 genome encapsidation is regulated by packaging one RNA dimer. We also examined the sequence necessary and sufficient for packaging RNAinto HIV-1 virions. Currently, we are examining the translation of the full-length HIV-1 RNA using an imaging approach; we aim to determine the location and the efficiency of full-length HIV-1 RNA translation. Additionally, we are studying the regulation of Gag translation.